Tsundere Transfer Student!
by Piacine
Summary: Sawari Kerria was a transfer student from Lobelia. Despite being detached and cold everyone in the school finds something about her that intrigues the hosts and are then determined to break her icy demeanour to become her friend. But it will take more feat for her to open up. Since then, Kerrias school days have been turned into mayhem and madness! Rated T for cursing.


**The Tsundere Transfer Student**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! Just my OC.

**Summary**: Sawari Kerria was a transfer student from Lobelia. Despite being detached and cold everyone in the school finds something about her that intrigues the hosts and are then determined to break her icy demeanour to become her friend. But it will take more feat for her to open up. Since then, Kerrias school days have been turned into mayhem and madness.

**Rate: **T for cursing.

**BETA reader **needed! (That rhymed) My grammar isn't the greatest and I'm still learning how the whole proof-reading processes, so please help me whoever is willing!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Wrong room.

On a morning when the prestigious school, Ouran, brightly shined under the sun. All you could hear was the faint chirping birds, the rustling blossoms and low chatter around the school. It truly was a sight to exploit.

The bell rang around the school and all of the students went to their respective seats to start their lesson. But only one was left in the empty corridor.

Sawari Kerria stood in front of her new classroom door. Blinking lazily she took a moment to readjust herself to make her appearance more appropriate for a good first impression. She may not seem like one but she does care about what people think of her. She flattened the horrendous yellow puffy skirt and sleeves to reduce the wrinkles. Kami only knows how much she hated brightly coloured tight clothes. And the stupid puffy skirt made her feel exposed on her legs.

She mentally rolled a script of her introduction to make sure she wont stutter and forget. Kerri does this because she _know_s that every time she was the attention of a huge audience she would turn into a nervous wreck, screw what she was planning to say and instead something completely bizarre. Past experiences teaches her that first impressions are _very_ important if you want to make friends. If she wants to do well in her social life as a teenager she better not screw this up.

The school she transferred from, Lobelia went terrible when it was her first time there. Partly because of her first impression and partly for her heterosexuality. Going to that school made her realise that people of her own gender can be very harsh when it comes to disregarding what they love or have an obsession over which is in this case, the Zuka club. Seriously, when she said she had no interest in them everyone reacted as if she said she ate kittens for breakfast! Since then her debut came crashing down on her first day. However, she did have a few friends who were friendly and weren't acting like bitches. So that's one good thing.

Now that she thinks back she wondered what the hell she was thinking going to that school and what made her decide it. But now that she had transfered via family lineage, she can start anew once again.

As Kerria knew she was ready, she knocked the door. A few seconds passed by and the door slid open revealing a middle age man which she declared as her new teacher.

"Hello, my name is Sawari Kerria, I am the new student and I was assigned to this classroom." She tried smiling which she doesn't normally do to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but mainly because she is a bit socially challenged. But she is determined enough to change that.

Her new teacher smiled in return. "Ah, I've been waiting for you, Sawari-san! My name is Hyoru Takara. Wait here so I can announce the news to the students until I signal you to come in." Kerria nodded and waited as she heard the students hushed.

She began growing nervous now. Crap. Her hands were getting fidgety and sweaty. When the teacher told her to come in, all eyes focused on her and she did not dare look at them unless she wanted to get all stage panicked and forget all of her lines. When she stood in front of the chalk board, she now faced the classroom all the while avoiding contact although briefly glancing at random people.

"All right, introduce yourself now and tell us a little about you."

Kerria took a moment to remember her lines, which was at the moment in a scrambled mess already. "Hello, my name is Sawari Kerria, I came here to start anew," so far so good... "and hope to make new friends," she wonders if that sounded sad, "Uhm..." Shit! She stuttered! "I like reading, drawing, quiet places, and I don't like to be forced into anything." There, that should be OK. "I hope you take care of me from now on." She bowed lowly and the teacher said her seat was on the far right to the window. A perfect seat for her to get a good view of the sky.

When she reached to her desk, she almost sat heavily on her seat to duck from view so the stares would wonder somewhere else. That went okay, better than in Lobelia, really. She lowly sighed as the teacher began the lecture for today's lesson; History. A subject that bores her to death.

* * *

The day went by smoothly. Actually, it went very well. Kerria has already made a friend, Sonoka Shieko, who helped her with her science because the class was doing an on going project and since Kerri had no one to help her to catch up on the studies, Shieko did instead. Although at first Kerri rejected, which was really stupid of her if she wanted to make friends, saying that she didn't have any trouble with the assignment all the while not knowing that her empty exercise book was already exposed. In the end she gave in, blushing because Shieko already knew that Kerri was having difficulty on the subject.

While Shieko was helping her out, they got a long very well without any awkward pauses that normally happens to Kerri. Turns out they have a lot in common than they expected so they had a lot to talk about. For once Kerri can openly say her thoughts without feeling hesitant or embarrassed.

The science teacher gave her homework that was set last week and was due next Friday. Since Kerria normally did her homework early, she decided to do it after school in one of the libraries.

Turns out that all three of them were occupied with noisy people. Kerria grumbled in her mouth.

"Stupid schools. Aren't libraries supposed to be a quiet studying area, not a place for tea and chatting?" She almost slammed the door and outwardly sighed. "Why are all three of the libraries so noisy?"

_'This place isn't any different to Lobelia. There all noisy people with too much time on their hands.'_

She decided to find another area where there were no _people_ and its _quiet_.

Kerri walked down the corridors to a different location. This is when she noticed three different music rooms. The first one in front of her was music room three and she hears no one inside. _'Well, as long as its not occupied and its quiet then this room will do.'_

She slowly, almost dramatically, turns the handle and just as she does so she swings it open... and then out comes flying rose petals hitting her face.

Kerria blinks at the site before her. Seven handsome young men greeted with much sparkles and charm.

The blonde on the seat gracefully (for some reason red roses were appearing behind him) walked up towards her. "Welcome, my lady. Who do I owe the pleasure to?"

Kerri didn't answer and instead two other people, what looked like to be twins said simultaneously, "Tono, she's a new transfer student."

A smaller, petite brunette looked up in thoughtfulness. "Ah, she is the new student in our class."

One of the twins. On the right, asked, "what was her name again?"

"Sawari Kerria, the only daughter of the CEO of Sawari corporation. She just transferred from Lobelia." A raven haird said while writing down on a clip board.

_'Why the hell does that guy know about me already when I just met him?!"_

"Eeeh, shes from Lobelia? That's surprising. Does that mean shes..."

"I am NOT a lesbian!" Kerria cried out. _'Stupid twins, why would they immediately come to that assumption?'_

Suddenly her hand was outstretched by the hand by the same blonde who approached her. "My fair maiden, I am glad your heart has not been tainted by them." _'"them"? Does he mean the Zuka club?'_

Then, he kissed her knuckles which made her sweating bullets. _'Shit. I've never been in this situation before... what do I do now?!' _Her mind was currently in a mess, struggling to find a way out of this complicated (at least to her) situation.

Seeing that she wasn't reacting any differently (to their eyes anyway), the blonde finally introduced himself as Tamaki and then the others, then talked about the purpose of his club.

All the way through his introduction, she did not move a muscle. Clearly disturbed by the whole thing (mainly disturbed and wondering how the _hell_ does Tamaki sparkle so much), and didn't say anything until the end. Which then turned to silence because they were waiting for her response. She was that uncomfortable.

Finally snapping out of her shocked state, she motionlessly stood there while giving them the stare that showed how she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wrong..."

"Pardon?"

"... Wrong room."

_SLAM!_

Kerria left without a reply with a dead set face.

_'I am never going in there again.'_

* * *

So how did the first chapter go? I'm really excited with my responses and please review about my grammar because I don't have help for that.


End file.
